


【仙流】旧爱

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/旧爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 日式妖怪设定，有虚构与篡改，与平安时代的妖怪传说出入比较大，请勿深究
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Kudos: 5





	【仙流】旧爱

**Author's Note:**

> 日式妖怪设定，有虚构与篡改，与平安时代的妖怪传说出入比较大，请勿深究

1.

流川第一次见到仙道彰的时候，他还是一只尚未妖化成人的小狐狸。

而仙道彰早就已经是丹羽山上赫赫有名的战鬼了。

但是再厉害的大妖怪，都不可能战无不胜。大约在七十年前，藏海城风雪连天，一个姓樋口的阴阳师入山后，成功将战鬼仙道彰封印在丹羽山的岚河之畔。

樋口原是无名小卒，不知通过什么途径，与一只久居冥府的无名恶鬼达成了契约，一跃成为藏海城最年轻的大阴阳师。

据传，樋口以禁术封印战鬼后，还残忍地割下了他爱人的头颅，连同尸身一同埋在距离岚河百丈开外某片皑皑白雪下的冻土中。

自此以后，藏海城一带再无令人闻风丧胆的大妖怪，剩下的那些妖怪失去了战鬼的庇护，不敌阴阳师，一旦落入他们手里，不能被收做式神的都沦为了其他式神的口粮。

因此丹羽山的妖怪数量越来越少，渐渐寂如空山，阴阳师或者和尚也就不怎么踏足这里了。

这晚，仙道彰顺利破除了樋口设下的封印。

沉寂多年的岚河在月下剧烈翻涌，月光随着水波的晃动一层一层的碎裂。

河中陡然间光芒冲天，于水面上显出一尊狰狞的赤红色恶鬼虚像。

——封印就在河底。

幽蓝色的妖气自河畔的地底下蔓延出来，化作一股张扬强势的力量紧缠住这尊恶鬼。

恶鬼幻化成三尊，可还是难逃被妖气吞噬的命运，它们散为微弱的流光，尽数消隐在夜色中。

流川跟着两只狸猫发现了冲破封印的战鬼。

黑魆魆的丹羽山百鸟齐喑，只有劲烈的风刮过，恍如重重叠叠的海啸袭来。

战鬼就站在山岭上，只穿了墨蓝色的和服，他的战甲估计被封印他的阴阳师作为战利品带走了。

流川藏在山岭附近——不止他跟狸猫，山中还存活着的妖怪几乎都赶来了。

狸猫小声地说：“我就说了，战鬼绝对不会这么轻易就死在人类的手里。阴阳师杀不了他，也不能跟他签下契约把他收为自己的式神。”

另一只狸猫问：“他的爱人呢？”

话音刚落，山童拨开树枝小心翼翼地钻了过来，接道：“死了。唉，那个阴阳师太坏了，不仅斩首了战鬼大人的心上人，还把他心上人的血混入了封印他的符咒……嘘，战鬼朝我们这边走来了。”

狸猫们顿时大气都不敢出，缩到了一边。

山童躲入更隐秘的藏身之地。

就连停在上方枝头的几只雀妖也扑棱着翅膀飞走了。

流川安安静静地伏在黑暗里，一动不动地打量着战鬼。

几年前，流川听说过有关战鬼仙道彰的传闻。

他们说他身矮体胖，眼睛大的如同铜铃，脸色常年灰青带黑，嘴里长着尖利的獠牙，容貌丑陋至极，一身恶臭。

流川对此番描述深信不疑——大妖怪长相可怖不足为奇，又嗜杀成性，不可能斯文到哪里去。

如今流川得见战鬼真容，这才知道那几只妖怪都是胡说八道的。

战鬼高大且英俊，眼眸是墨蓝色的，宛若月光下的海洋，深邃又柔和。

在流川看来，他一点都不像传说中凶神恶煞占山为王的大妖怪，更像藏海城中养尊处优的贵族公子哥。

流川的狐狸尾巴轻轻地动了一下，扫过地面上的落叶，发出细微的声响。

山童好心地扯了扯他的尾巴：“喂，小狐狸，你别乱动，惊扰了战鬼大人，你小命难保……”话未说尽，他目露震恐之色。

——仙道不知何时已经走到了近处，抬手拨开了茂密的树枝，斑驳的树影晃动了一下。

山童连滚带爬地跑了，其他几只蛰伏在这里的妖怪先后逃命。

流川腿软站不起来，用曜石般漆黑的眼眸仰视低头看着自己的战鬼。

就在周围所有的妖怪都认为丹羽山上唯一的狐妖会被战鬼吃掉之际，战鬼却弯下腰把小狐狸抱离了地面。

仙道如获至宝般将流川放在自己的臂弯里，搂着他，唇角勾起一个显而易见的弧度。

月色朦胧，在他的脸上镀染了一层清辉。

战鬼的笑容好看到惊心动魄。

流川的脑子蓦地有些发懵，怔怔地盯着他。

“不记得我了？”仙道骤然开口说话，他困在封印里几十年不能发声，嗓音略显沙哑。

我不认识你。流川茫然地眨眨眼。

仙道好像会读心术，轻声笑了笑：“没关系，你可以重新认识我。”

你先放我下去。流川扭了扭胖乎乎的身体，试图挣脱束缚。

“不行。你得跟我走。”仙道的声音压得很低，仿佛在跟流川讲悄悄话，“你是我的。”

然而最后那四个字，其他妖怪都听见了。

黑暗中响起一片含糊不清的窃窃私语。

把流川带过来的两只狸猫愕然到忘记了害怕，他们你看看我，我看看你，谁也不知道战鬼为什么对小狐狸宣布了所有权。

山童见状，细细的眉毛不禁皱了起来。

都说战鬼是痴情种，对他的心上人一往情深，不想已然移情别恋。

可怜他那个被割去头颅的心上人，在白茫茫的积雪下孤独消融。

甚至连名字也没有留下——

妖怪们只知战鬼的爱人曾是另一座山头的大妖怪，在某个晚上气势汹汹地跑来找战鬼打架。他们也确实痛痛快快的在魑魅岭上打过一架。整整厮斗了三天三夜，最终这只大妖怪因体力不支败下阵来，逃至山脚下的的野桔梗花丛，被追来的战鬼逮回了丹羽山。

此后十余载，这只神秘的大妖怪一直仿佛隐世一般住在战鬼的栖身之所。

2.

仙道的栖身之所在丹羽山西北面的红叶林深处。

流川被强行带到了这里，月光像冷水一样笼罩着残破老旧的房舍，庭院里的树木叶子掉得就剩下了骨架，枝桠犹如鬼影般伸向漆黑如墨的夜空。

仙道静静地伫立在原地，望着这满目萧索，鬼瞳中像是有什么情绪一闪而过。

流川着实不喜欢这里寂静诡谲的气氛，他还瞥见有只络新妇阴森森地蛰伏在破屋的角落里。

人头蜘蛛身的女妖正在忙着啃食男人的脑袋，也不知是哪个好色的倒霉鬼没能挡住她的诱惑。

湿冷的空气中浮漾着浓重的血腥味。

仙道察觉到流川的不安，轻轻抚摸他的脊背：“怎么，讨厌蛛女？”

流川抬头，乌溜溜的眼睛瞪着他。哼，我要回家！

仙道莞尔一笑，语气里带着几分漫不经心：“趁早打消这个念头，我不会放你走的。”

流川气呼呼地别过脸，早知道就不跟着那两只狸猫一起跑到山岭上凑热闹了，要不然也不会莫名其妙被大妖怪劫持进红叶林。

仙道捏了下流川尖尖的狐狸耳朵，他久久不语，眼中的笑意散去，似是陷入了沉思。

络新妇连骨带肉的吃完那颗人头，利索地爬下蛛网，在腾起的一片青烟中化作妙龄少女，身着绣纹繁丽的深紫色和服——以引诱男子为食的妖怪自是有一副秀丽美艳的皮相。

络新妇赤脚踩过地上的枯枝落叶，直勾勾地望着站在月色中的仙道，眼波流转，媚态横生，明摆着想要勾引他。

流川没由来地感到一阵烦躁，冲着袅袅而来的络新妇呲牙，连脖子上的一圈毛都竖了起来。

络新妇以为小狐狸只不过是眼前这只大妖怪养着的玩物罢了，论个头嘛，这么小还不够塞牙缝的，她当然不会将其放在眼里，以袖掩唇，轻蔑地嗤笑了一声。

仙道意味不明地勾了下唇角，拍拍流川肉感极佳的后臀，抬眸看向络新妇，鬼瞳瞳色变淡，转为幽蓝色，淬了月光的眼底宛若凝聚起一层寒霜。

络新妇脸色猝然一变，脚步顿住了，强劲的杀气令她不敢再上前半步。

流川发觉仙道的妖气在震荡，荒芜的庭院里刮起了风，恍如山海咆哮。

络新妇惊恐不已，连连往后急退：“您是——”

这只络新妇前几年从大江山迁居丹羽山，满心欢喜地占下了这座荒废的破屋作为自己的老巢，不料竟是战鬼的住所，难怪别的妖怪途经这里都要低下头绕道走。战鬼的大名如雷贯耳，哪怕销声匿迹几十年，仍旧威名远播。

络新妇在战意冲天的妖气中双腿发软，匍匐在地上：“战鬼大人，在下不知此处是您的私人领地，请饶命……”

仙道懒得听她废话，开口打断了她：“还不走？”

“——是是！在下这就走。”络新妇匆忙变回蜘蛛原形，快速爬进草丛中，悉悉索索地消失在浓稠的夜色里。

3.

像仙道这样的大妖怪，最不缺的就是追随者。当天晚上就有数十只妖怪登门拜见他。若不是因为丹羽山不再是当年的那处妖鬼盛地，今夜战鬼的栖身之所恐怕门庭若市。

几只帚神把房舍的里里外外打扫得干干净净，另外一些能化为人形的妖怪在石灯鬼们的照明下修葺破损的房顶。就连常年隐居在密林中的小鹿男也来了，半人半鹿的大妖怪谦恭的向抱着小狐狸的战鬼行礼，他的浅绿色妖气之于花草树木而言是无尽的养分，所过之处，枯木逢春，死气沉沉的庭院慢慢恢复了盎然生机。

小妖怪挂上灯笼、点燃蜡烛，在一片灯火通明中摆好供奉战鬼的美酒和熟肉。

酒香与肉香勾起了流川肚子里的馋虫，他晚饭还没吃，本来打算看一眼战鬼就去小夜川里抓几条小鱼祭五脏庙的。

仙道入座，把流川放在自己腿上，喂他吃肉。

流川饿得慌，十分不客气地叼走了这块肉，心想此地不宜久留，吃饱了才有力气逃跑。大妖怪都凶残狠厉，万一把他养肥之后一刀宰了，放在火上烤了吃了怎么办？

仙道低声轻笑：“你跑不了的。还有，我不吃狐狸肉。”

喂！不准窥视我的内心！流川狐眸一转，凶光乍现，恼怒地盯着仙道。

仙道又撕下一块肉，喂给流川，眼中宠溺深藏，仿佛注视着他的心上人。

“好，听你的。反正你我之间向来都是你说了算。”

忙碌完的妖怪纷纷席地而坐。丹羽山有些年头没这么热闹了。

仙道拿起酒盏，扬手饮一口酒，烛火明明灭灭的光亮在他的瞳眸里跳动。

座下的妖怪除了小鹿男以外，其余都是妖力不强的小妖怪。

仙道眯了眯眼睛：“红叶狩怎么没来？”

这片如焰火般艳丽的红叶林最早之前是红叶狩的地盘，仙道收服丹羽山后，这只大妖怪就成了他的部下。

黑冢吃着自带的尸块，阴测测地答道：“鬼女红叶被安倍晴明降服啦。”

仙道眉一皱：“安倍晴明？”

“从平安京来的大阴阳师，年纪很轻，但天赋异禀。据传他以未修行之身就能目见百鬼夜行之景。”黑冢惆怅地叹了口气，“如今丹羽山上妖力强的妖怪已经所剩无几，这些阴阳师跟和尚简直贪得无厌。好在他们的寿命有限，等他们死了，我就去掘他们的墓，让他们个个都死无全尸。喏——”

黑冢晃了晃拿在手里的一截腐肉，洋洋得意地说：“这条残肢就是从一个老和尚的尸体上扯下来的！”

流川嗅到了令人作呕的腐臭味，下意识地贴近仙道。大妖怪的气息虽然携着隐而不发的危险，但是总比腐肉要好闻得多。

坐在黑冢旁边的那只红脸妖怪一脸嫌恶地捏住鼻子，另一只手抓起一块熟肉抛给黑冢：“烂肉哪有新鲜的人肉好吃？真臭！”

黑冢嘿嘿一笑，一口吞下了溃烂不堪的残肢，又捧着红脸妖怪丢来的那块肉啃了起来。

妖怪吃人，就如同人类以飞禽走兽为食，也不是什么稀奇的事。

但是流川却觉得反胃，想把刚刚嚼碎咽入腹中的人肉吐出来。

仙道搁下空酒盏，轻轻按住流川的后颈：“你吃的这些是野麂的肉。”

流川一愣，抬眸看着仙道的眼睛。

“以前你就不吃人肉。你最爱吃岚河里的鬼灯鱼。”提及此事，仙道似乎想起了什么——

记忆中俊美无俦的男子面无表情地靠坐在枫树下，一边饮酒一边吃着烤熟的鬼灯鱼。他酒量不大好，每次顶多只能喝一壶，一沾酒脸颊就会泛红，偏偏皮肤生得白，酒后就像是抹了一层淡淡的胭脂。无论哪只精雕细琢过容颜的女妖都不如他好看。艳光惊人，当世无双。

只可惜……

仙道墨蓝色的鬼瞳有些黯淡。他把流川再次抱了起来，仿佛搂着一团软绵绵的棉花，声音低得像一缕掠过山河的风：“明天我去给你抓些鬼灯鱼回来下酒。”

却听河童小心翼翼地说道：“战鬼大人，岚河里的鬼灯鱼……早在十几年前就灭绝了。”

仙道看向河童，从他的眼里看不出他的情绪：“当真？”

河童目光闪烁，不敢与战鬼对视，垂着眼点了点头：“千真万确。”

逝去的时间漫长到一眼望不到头，仿似群山坍塌，轰隆隆的朝仙道覆压下来，他不堪重负，胸臆间窒闷难耐，喘不过气来。

七十年了。

这与世隔绝的七十年。

4.

夜渐渐深了，红叶林中漫起了潮湿的夜雾。酒足肉饱的妖怪相继起身告辞。杂乱的脚步声和吵吵嚷嚷的交谈声渐行渐远。屋舍又恢复了起初的安静。

流川以为仙道喝醉了，也想趁机离开这里。

孰料稍稍一动，狐狸尾巴就被一把拽住了。

仙道睁开眼，带着醉意的笑多了几分散漫的慵懒：“想跑？”

流川扭头就是一口，狠狠地咬住了仙道的手，尖利的牙齿咬穿了皮肉，妖血馥郁的血腥气在他口中扩散。

仙道任由流川咬着，眼神波澜不惊。

流川忽然觉得很渴，入喉的妖血像是激起了他强烈的嗜血欲——他吞下滚烫的血，一股可怕的力量在体内迅猛升腾。

仙道发觉了异常，眸光一动，掰开流川的嘴，迫使他松开牙齿。

流川黑色的瞳眸变得混沌不清，如同滴入水中的浓墨，正在渐渐化开，而后染上了诡异妖冶的红。

漂浮在窗外看热闹的油赤子在半空中绕了个圈，怪声怪气地问：“嘻嘻，小狐狸怎么啦？”

仙道一挥手，卷起的妖风将这只火球形状的小妖怪吹得老远。

油赤子晕头转向，哪还有胆子继续起哄，悄无声息地灭了火光，窜进草木中不见了踪影。

流云遮挡住了明月，一屋子的蜡烛和挂在檐下的灯笼同时熄灭。

密不透风的黑暗中，回响着流川低沉压抑的嘶吼声，他的眼睛越发红了，似两簇燃烧起来的火焰。

仙道的妖气像是幽蓝色的萤火群，密集的飞向流川，重重裹住他发颤的身躯。

流川倏地睁大了双眼，妖气散去时，他眸中的红光退却，眼瞳恢复正常，瞳色变回了纯粹的黑。

仙道又倾身渡了一口妖气给他。

侵漫流川的骨骼差点将他撕碎的这股力量如疾风过后的水面，逐渐平息。

月光只消隐了片刻，很快就穿透云雾，照亮了战鬼英俊的脸。

流川神情略显恍惚，一种奇特的熟悉感浮上了心头——这双鬼瞳他似乎在哪里见到过。

仙道见小狐狸的样子懵懂又呆蠢，啼笑皆非，伸手扯他的尖耳朵，语气中掺杂着一丝无奈：“以后还敢随随便便喝我的血吗？”

“这有什么不敢……”流川一愣，瞳孔收缩了一下，“我能说话了？”

“往后每一夜我都渡一口妖气给你，不出三十日，你就能妖化成人。”仙道抱着流川站了起来，迈步走向内屋寝室。

流川沉默了一会儿，用前爪勾了勾仙道的手指：“你是不是把我错认成别的妖怪了？”

“不是。”仙道笃定地说道，“你就是我的心上人。——准确来说，你是住在我心上的狐妖。”

仙道的回答非但没有令流川信服，反而加重了他的疑虑。

战鬼是活了几百年的大妖怪，名声大噪之时，他都还没出生呢，怎么可能有过如此亲密的关系？

或许战鬼被封印了太久，时间线紊乱了。

流川被带进了寝室。

仙道点亮了矮桌上的蜡烛。在烛火微弱的光亮中，流川看见墙上挂着一幅泛黄的古画。画上的场景是雪后的藏海城，满城灯火，夜空下一片白茫茫。横跨山月河的红桥上也覆盖着白雪，桥中央立着一个身穿纯白色和服的年轻男子，手持一柄武士刀，头发偏长，黑如鸦羽，但五官没有细致勾画，像是隔着一层雾气。

流川盯着画上的人看了好一会儿，觉得似曾相识，他问仙道：“这人是谁？”

仙道勾了勾嘴角，鬼瞳中显出比月色更加温柔的缱绻笑意。

“挂在我寝室中的，自然是你。”

流川茫然，一抬头正好对上仙道的双眸，仿若一双鬼爪倏地攥住了他的心脏，心跳骤停后又迅速松开。他的脑海里一瞬间浮现出许许多多支离破碎的残旧画面，最后定格在一大片野桔梗花丛上。月色清澈得厉害，小而白的花朵在月光里浮现出模糊的轮廓，错落的花枝上萦绕着幽蓝色的森森妖气。他听见有人在呼唤他的名字，是从他身后的莽莽夜色中传过来的。

温和又低沉，像极了战鬼的嗓音。

流川心神一震，野桔梗花丛轰然碎裂，所有的白花犹如露水般蒸腾消失，耳畔只剩下山风的呼啸声。

他的脑子里嗡嗡作响。

仙道捏了一下流川的后颈：“想起什么了？”

流川缓过神，摇了摇头，伏低身子，眸光忽明忽暗。

子夜时分，万籁俱寂。

仙道早已熟睡，呼吸间散发着淡淡的酒气，许是夜里喝多了。

流川慢慢地挪动身体，爬出仙道的臂弯，纵身一跃，撞开窗子溜了出去，他一口气跑到红叶林外，沿着逼仄的小路往家里赶——其实流川没有家，他也不知道他是打哪里来的，自记事开始，他就跟两只狸猫一起住在小夜川附近。年长那只叫秀治，另一只叫佑吉，他们妖力不高，平日里都是狸猫的样子，偶尔会化成矮小的男子去藏海城里逛逛，倒也没做过什么杀人放火的恶事，顶多就是把叶子变成铜钱，从集市上骗些酒食回来。流川的小屋子是秀治用木头给他搭的，里面铺了柔软的棉絮草，挂在门上的那朵不会枯萎的月石花是佑吉采来的，到了晚上，花瓣会发光，像一盏朦胧的小灯。比起战鬼宽敞气派的住所，流川更喜欢自己的小木屋。

流川敏捷地奔走在夜雾弥漫的山径，他从来没有这么晚还在外面行动，不免有些心慌，生怕半路突然蹦出骇人的恶妖厉鬼。

夜雾越来越厚重，雾中漂浮着时隐时现的青色鬼火。

流川总觉得这团诡异的白雾中藏着什么东西，他加快脚步，一心想离开这个鬼地方，回到小夜川，钻进温暖的小木屋里等待天明。

乳白色的雾气中传出毛骨悚然的可怕笑声，形如鬼魅般逼近流川，眼看着要将他吞没。

流川的额头上忽地出现一个幽蓝色的咒印，一尊身披战甲的战鬼虚像现身，挡住了这团雾。

流川只听到一声响彻云霄的凄厉惨叫，停下脚步扭头看去，雾中滚出一只头上长得尖角的般若。

般若受了重创，圆鼓鼓的眼中淌出了绿色的血水。

流川不明所以，直愣愣地望着半空中这尊威严的虚像。

——这与阴阳师从妖怪死后的怨气中提炼出来的御魂不一样，是活着的妖怪与妖怪之间的守护契约。

而附着在虚像上的凛冽妖气显然属于战鬼。

流川抬起前爪，低头拨了一下发烫的脑门，他着实想不起来自己什么时候跟仙道签订了契约。

正在流川纳闷的时候，风声由远及近，树枝被刮得哗啦作响。

流川闻到了战鬼的气味——大妖怪的至纯妖气蕴藏着令其他妖怪艳羡的力量。

幽蓝色的妖气带着凶戾的杀气一路绵延过来。

冒犯了流川的般若甚至来不及开口求饶，就死在了仙道手里。

解决了般若，仙道挥手驱散妖气，将流川抱了起来，语气中带着愠怒的责备：“乱跑什么？”

“你知不知道这只般若一口就能吞了你？幸好你喝了我的血，与我有了血契，要不然……”

仙道的声音变低，轻如梦呓：“小枫，我不能再失去你一次了。”

语气中的脆弱与他大妖怪的身份并不相符。

妖怪皆知战鬼威名，仿佛生来就无人能敌，所向披靡，当年封印他的那个阴阳师不过侥幸得手而已——倘若樋口没有借助旁门左道之力，也没有得到战鬼爱人的血，他的封印怎么可能将战鬼困在暗无天日的地底下这么多年。

流川以为仙道落泪了，不知怎地，心口一痛，似是被尖锥戳刺了一下：“你救了我，我不会再跑了。但是我想回我的小木屋。”

“你的小木屋在什么地方？”

流川说了大致的位置。

仙道抱着他，在漆黑的夜色中穿行，藏在草堆里的磷火一团接着一团的飞了起来，替他照明。

妖怪慕强，尤其是这类没什么杀伤力的小妖怪，对强大的大妖怪既恐惧又崇拜。

他们甘愿臣服于大妖怪，为其效劳，受其驱使。

抵达小夜川，流川跳落到地上，轻车熟路的带着仙道去了狸猫居住的地方，他的小木屋靠着右边的那堵墙。

两只狸猫的住处百年前曾是一座供奉某位菩萨的寺院，房顶上栖居着一只食人的元兴寺，经常吃掉来山中参拜的善男信女。民间谣传菩萨与元兴寺是一伙的，住持说不定也是恶鬼变的。这座寺院渐渐成了无人再敢造访的深山野庙。元兴寺断了食物来源，就化作黑雾去往另一座香火鼎盛的寺院。

秀治和佑吉大抵睡了，四周静悄悄的。

磷火们绕着仙道转了一圈，一齐遁入夜色中。

流川用头顶开小木屋的门，钻了进去，月石花轻轻晃动，荡开一圈圈的光雾。

木屋实在太小，只能容纳流川这样的小狐狸，仙道是无论如何都进不去的。他盘腿坐在了门口，手支在膝盖上，撑着脸，通过敞开的门，笑望伏趴在棉絮草上的流川。

流川被他看得有些不太好意思了——仙道妖气收敛起来的时候，鬼瞳是墨蓝色的，眼波平缓，情深似海。

“血契怎么解除？”流川找了个话题。

“我也不知道。”仙道把手伸进了流川的小木屋里，逗猫般勾了勾他的下颔，“不想跟我签订契约？”

流川用前爪拨开仙道的手：“我太弱了。这样的契约不公平。”

“弱？”仙道收回手，他的眼瞳明澈得恍如春日夜晚的那轮新月，笑着说道，“这只是暂时的。你很强，打败过许多大妖怪。或许是命中注定罢，你刚好输给了我。”

“你没骗我？”流川的眼睛明显亮了起来，丹羽山上只有他是狐妖，却一点用都没有，前两天他还被一只抢他鱼的河童按进小夜川打了一顿。要不是秀治跟山童来得及时，他说不定会淹死在这条河里。

“我从来没有骗过你。”仙道忍不住又摸了几下流川毛茸茸的脑袋，“你输给我的那个晚上，我还在山下的野桔梗花丛里吻过你。”

流川的心兀地漏跳了一拍，爪子一勾，小木门“吱呀”一声关上了——世人皆说女妖勾人，诸如络新妇、诸如雪女，然而统统不及战鬼的蛊惑手段。

仙道低低的笑声传进了流川的耳朵里，他耳尖动了一动，像是被实质性的东西擦过，登时带起一种战栗般的酥麻感。

噗通噗通。

流川在剧烈的心跳声中蜷缩成一团，把发烫的狐脸埋进了松软的棉絮草里。

5.

次日，丹羽山大雨。雨下得很大，铅灰色的天穹跟裂开了一道口子似的，磅礴的雨水倾覆而下，哗哗地砸在树林上，激起白花花的水雾。

流川被嘈杂的雨声吵醒了。

他昨晚睡着后好像做了一个梦。梦到的还是那片一望无垠的野桔梗花。他变成了古画上的年轻男子，同样的纯白色和服，同样的鸦黑色头发。他被战鬼捏着下巴亲吻。战鬼还把他压进了花海里，蛮横地撑开他的腿，顶进了他的身体。

——他在梦里以别人的躯体被战鬼按着操了一整晚。

流川睁开水雾未散的狐眼，心情莫名焦躁，意识逐渐回笼后，他发现自己在仙道的床榻上，身上盖着一件有海波暗纹的和服。

他的目光转向墙上的那副古画。

不知因何而生的嫉妒心犹如阴冷的蛇，盘踞了他的心房。

等到流川反应过来，他已将这副古画从墙上扯下来撕成了碎片。

仙道恰巧在这时拉开移门走了进来，手里捧着几条放在荷叶里的烤鱼。

流川自知闯了大祸，心里有些惊惶——战鬼杀他就跟捏死一只蚂蚁这么容易。

仙道看似不悦地皱了下眉头，不过就此事没有多说什么，把荷叶放在了矮桌上，朝流川招招手：“过来吃鱼。”

流川站在原地没动，试探道：“你不生气？”

“生气，气得我都想打你一顿了，但是我舍不得。”仙道略显无奈，“你还是不相信我，否则也不会撕烂自己的画像。”

“你要我怎么相信你？你的爱人被封印你的那个阴阳师割下了头颅……”

“你没死。每一只妖怪身上都有独特的气息。你的样子虽然变了，但是气味没变。”

“气味？”

“是的。你的气味又冷又干净，就像无人造访的深山中还没有沾染上尘埃的初雪。我有时候怀疑你不是大妖怪，而是集世间一切美好于一身的神明。”仙道缓步走到流川跟前，“你我签订了血契，倘若我当着你的面说谎，你是可以感知得到的。”

流川没有跟别的妖怪签订过血契，对仙道的话半信半疑：“试试？”

仙道沉默良久，眼神变淡：“我不爱你。”

流川的心蓦地开始隐隐抽痛，一种遭到背叛的失重感油然而生，他不自觉地咬了下牙。

仙道弯身捧起流川，亲了一口他的鼻尖，卸下了冰冷的表情，柔声说道：“我爱你。”

流川内心深处激荡着的不爽情绪神奇的消弭殆尽了，取而代之的是春风过境般的暖意。

“现在相信了吗？”仙道把流川抱到矮桌边。

流川缄默不言，沉思了很长一段时间，开口问道：“那我到底是什么妖怪？”

“收服过云隐山的狐妖。你不爱与其他妖怪打交道，身边没有别的追随者。只有我。——好了，先吃鱼，我逮了几只油赤子帮你烤的，冷了就不香了。”

用妖怪之火烤熟的鱼，异香扑鼻。

不过这几条鱼的模样生得颇为怪异，烤焦的鱼皮呈暗紫色，鱼头极小，身子肥大，鱼脊上还被挖掉了一块肉，露出赤红色的鱼骨。

流川没见过这种怪鱼，迟迟没有下口。

“怎么？要我喂你吃？”仙道起筷，加下鱼肚子上的肉，送到流川的嘴边。

流川往后一缩：“这是什么鱼？”

“你最爱的鬼灯鱼。尝尝。”

流川犹豫了一小会儿，吃掉了筷子上的鱼肉，肉质偏硬，不像别的鱼那么细嫩，但鲜美至极。

他想起昨晚那只河童说过的话，问道：“丹羽山上的鬼灯鱼没有灭绝？”

“河边的木魅说，岚河里的鬼灯鱼是被满海城里的那些阴阳师抓走的，养着用来投喂式神。大清早我冒雨潜入城中，在一个大阴阳师家的风水池里找到了几条。”

“你不要再去了。那些阴阳师很厉害。”

“别担心，城里所有的阴阳师加起来也奈何不了我。鬼灯鱼不是提升式神妖力的必需品，却被他们抓得一干二净。他们抢光你的口粮，是他们不对。——来，张嘴。”

流川又吃了一大口鱼肉。不多时，一整条鬼灯鱼就剩下一副红色的骨架。

仙道目前还不清楚流川为何失去了原来的妖力和记忆，现在的他哪有当年遇鬼杀鬼遇神杀神的气势？传闻必然不假，他被封印后，樋口的确割了流川的脑袋。然而流川与别的大妖怪不同，他的弱点是狐尾，而不是头颅。只要尾巴连着肉身没有被连根斩下，月圆之夜便能起死回生。

想起樋口，仙道就恨不得将其碎尸万段，再抛给山中的妖怪分食。可惜樋口一届凡人肉胎，即使与恶鬼为谋，也难逃人类的生老病死。仙道今早入城时，在茶肆打听到，樋口于十年前惨死在了山月河的红桥下。据传他是被一团古怪的黑影压入水中活生生淹死的，尸体脸朝下漂浮在河面上，背部停满了啄食他的乌鸦。——樋口借冥府恶鬼之力名利双收，恶鬼贪婪，他必然要付出沉重的代价，不得善终。一时的风光不过一场镜花水月。

仙道回丹羽山前，召来墓之火，把樋口的坟冢烧成了焦土——战鬼豁达坦荡，本不是睚眦必报的大妖怪，他被樋口封印是他大意轻敌，他认了。但樋口万不该拿流川开刀，此举触及了战鬼的逆鳞，故而死后也不配得到安宁。

6.

这场滂沱大雨整整下了三天，山间河水暴涨，不幸溺死的走兽顺着水流而下，湿漉漉的尸体在浑浊的水面上浮浮沉沉。飘不了多远，就被潜在水中的不知名妖怪拖入水底嚼碎吃掉。河流下游，混着血色的河水蜿蜒流淌，空气中满是挥之不去的血腥气和泥土味。

次日阴了一天，第五天丹羽山总算放晴，天气却变冷了。

霜降月已过，春待月将至，朔风吹袭，树叶落了不少，山中或许快下雪了。

大雨过后，连着几个晚上，都有不同的妖怪带着美酒佳肴前来红叶林拜见战鬼。他们坐在一起饮酒畅谈，喝到天色蒙蒙亮，在日出前各自打道回府。

山童第一个发觉山中的妖怪变多了。一问才知道，那些为了躲避阴阳师逃窜去其他地界的妖怪听说战鬼冲破了封印，便不约而同地回来了。外头风光再好，哪有故乡山头的月儿明？

流川每天大鱼大肉的吃，长胖了一大圈。

仙道还去城中阴阳师养式神的寮里弄了些蝉时果回来，一天给流川喂三个，夜晚又渡给他自己的妖气。流川以肉眼可见的速度茁壮起来，一身雪白的皮毛养得油光水亮。仙道只要一抱到他就爱不释手，夜里也要搂着他才能睡着。

随着流川的妖力渐增，偶尔脑海里会闪过一些零散的记忆。比如他跟仙道在魑魅岭上干架，妖气遮天蔽月，打得天昏地暗；又比如仙道在樱花林中与他接吻，落下来的樱花花瓣像粉白色的蝴蝶，婆娑天光在花枝间闪烁；再比如常年积雪不化的云隐山，他独坐山巅，用一捧雪擦拭他的武士刀，刀身细窄，寒光凛冽。

——他的这把妖刀如今在什么地方？

流川想破脑袋也想不出来，这晚就寝前，他向仙道问起了妖刀的去向。

仙道掐灭矮桌上的蜡烛，室内陷入了安静的黑暗中，清澈的月光如长河般从窗口流泻进来。

“应该是被那个姓樋口的阴阳师折断了吧。我的战甲也被他损毁了。”仙道躺在了流川旁边，摸他的脑袋，“你若是想要，我去城里给你弄一把更好的。”

流川摇头，用爪子抓了抓仙道的和服，沮丧地说：“算了，现在我又握不住刀。”

仙道捏捏他的狐狸爪子，又把毛茸茸的小爪子举到嘴边，笑着在软软的淡粉色肉垫上亲了一口。

流川耳尖一抖，飞快地把爪子缩了回去，扭头钻到和服底下藏了起来，心砰砰乱跳。

仙道隔着衣服抚摸流川的脊背。在迷蒙的月色里，他的思绪回到了流川初来丹羽山的那一晚。

这只来自云隐山的狐妖，比跟他交过手的任何一只妖怪都要强悍。

狐妖杀到魑魅岭时，屠戮了丹羽山，沿途都是妖怪残缺的尸体。

他与狐妖在魑魅岭上对峙。

狐妖白色的和服上沾满了妖怪的血，带着一身冷厉的杀气。

饮了血的妖刀泛着一层红光。

狐妖摘下了戴在脸上的鬼面具，一双狭长好看的凤眸黑得如同没有底的寒潭深渊。

“你就是战鬼？”狐妖的嗓音也是冷的，带着俾睨众生的轻慢与淡漠。

他却扎扎实实的被狐妖白得像山间细雪般的肌肤晃了下眼。

“正是。”

“今夜是你的死期。”

“你若是杀不了我呢？”

“任你处置。”

三日后的深夜，狐妖战败，化作一团白雾逃走。

他紧随其后，追至野桔梗花丛，只见一团团的花影在疾行的狐妖身上晃动。

狐妖回眸看了他一眼，濡湿的月光盈满了眼眶，仿佛将人间所有的光华笼聚在黑瞳之中。

他的心脏不受控地跳动起来，从未有过的悸动在胸腔内鼓噪叫嚣。

山风呼呼地掠过无边无际的野桔梗，每一朵白花似乎都在发亮。

——他知道，他就是在这一刹那被流川枫彻底杀死的。

7.

秀治与佑吉背着背篓从城里满载而归，经过流川的小木屋时，他们同时停下了脚步。

“小狐狸好几天没回来住了。”秀治说道。

“要不我们去战鬼大人的府上看看他？”佑吉卸下背篓，他还给流川买了几个磨牙用的小玩意儿，“真别说，我怪想他的，也不知道战鬼大人对他好不好。他这么小一只，连河童都打不过，万一吃不饱怎么办哟？”

佑吉转头瞅着挂在木门上那朵小小的月石花。暮色四合，山风凉飕飕的。

两只狸猫蹲在门口商量了一番，从背篓里翻出城里新酿的两坛青梅酒和几包用油纸包好的下酒菜，一道去红叶林探望流川。

战鬼的栖身之所灯火明亮，在庭院里就能听到嘈杂的喧哗声。

两只狸猫战战兢兢地走到门口，隔过饮酒作乐的妖怪们，看见了坐在正位上的战鬼。

流川舒舒服服地卧在他的腿上。

“秀治，我们的小狐狸是不是长大了？”佑吉踮着脚张望。

灯笼鬼晃晃悠悠地飞到他们面前：“你们是哪里来的小妖怪？”

“嘿！喝了酒就不认识我们啦？我们是这座山上的狸猫。”

灯笼鬼眨了眨眼睛，凑近过去仔细端详狸猫们的脸，看了一会儿，咯咯笑了起来：“哎呀哎呀，是我醉眼昏花。跟我来罢！”

“战鬼大人，咱们山上的两只狸猫来拜见您啦——”灯笼鬼乐呵呵地拖长了音调。

流川从仙道的腿上站了起来，抖了抖皮毛，狐狸尾巴一晃，奔向两只狸猫。

佑吉抹起了眼泪：“你这个小没良心的，也不知道派只妖怪回来报个平安！我们、我们还以为……”

流川心虚：“我忘记了。”

“咦？你能说话啦？——战、战鬼大人！”秀治见仙道走了过来，一慌神，变回了原形。

“你们是流川的朋友？”仙道问道。

佑吉在战鬼强大气场的威压下，哆哆嗦嗦讲不出完整的话，他捂着眼睛跪在地上发抖。

流川抬起头，瞪了仙道一眼：“别吓他们。”

仙道闻言，听话地收敛了妖气。

佑吉得救似的松了一口气：“战鬼大人，我们只是想确认一下小狐狸在您这里过得好还是不好。他、他毕竟是我们捡来的孩子——当然，他现在是属于您的……”

“你们在哪里捡到他的？”仙道在台阶上坐了下来。

“在下不记得了……”佑吉朝秀治使了个眼色，小声催促，“发什么愣呢？赶紧回战鬼大人的话。你不想活了？”

秀治连忙说道：“我们捡到流川应该是六十多年前的事了，在岚河附近的一个小土堆上，当时我们以为他是一只奄奄一息的小白鼠。——哦对了，那天晚上是月圆之夜，丹羽山的月亮特别大特别亮。”

“没错没错，我也想起来了！我还深更半夜跑进城里偷了只母羊回来，挤了羊奶喂小狐狸。”

仙道示意小妖怪送酒过来，亲自为秀治和佑吉斟酒。

座下其他正在吃酒聊天的妖怪们见状，皆露出惊愕的神色。

两只狸猫更是手足无措，一时间不知道这杯酒该喝还是不该喝。

“多谢二位救了我的爱人。”

一语惊起千层浪！

红脸妖怪嗓门大，借着酒劲吆喝着问道：“战鬼大人，您的爱人不是死在那个阴阳师手里了？他的头颅都被割了下来了……”他对上了仙道幽蓝色的鬼瞳，一下子顿住了。

“我的小狐狸活得好好的，谁敢说他死了？”

不轻不重的一句话却似利刃切入了红脸妖怪的心脏，他的脸因惊恐变得更红了，像是要渗出血来，酒也醒了大半：“是在下胡言乱语，战鬼大人切莫往心里去。——能与战鬼大人旗鼓相当的大妖怪，自是不会死的。”

仙道不再理会红脸妖怪。沉甸甸的危险气息散尽，在场的妖怪哪里还敢继续探究战鬼的私事，他们又开始畅饮美酒、大口吃肉。

两只狸猫诚惶诚恐地捧起仙道倒给他们的酒，仰头喝下。仙道又替他们斟满。如此重复三次。

秀治的酒量奇差无比，在家中也经常喝醉，他打了个酒嗝，拽住了仙道的衣袖：“要是你敢虐待小狐狸，本大爷管你是战鬼还是妖王，我都不会放过你！小狐狸的命是本大爷捡回来的，他的木屋是本大爷搭的，就连抓鱼的技巧都是本大爷教给他的！你可记下了？”

佑吉脸色吓得惨白，深吸了一口气，抱住狸猫形态的秀治正欲赔罪。

仙道却好脾气地点头应允：“记下了。”

秀治回抱住佑吉“呜呜呜”地哭了起来：“咱俩含辛茹苦才把小狐狸养大，我还指望他将来妖化成人后孝敬我呢。如今倒好，被战鬼这厮捡了个大便宜……佑吉啊，往后你我只能相依为命啦！”

佑吉打量着仙道的脸色，胆战心惊地说：“他喝醉了就是这副德性，还请战鬼大人恕罪。明日我必定狠狠教训他一顿，往后断然不会再让他沾酒了。”

仙道抱起流川，轻描淡写地回了句“无妨”。

8.

待春月的第十一天，丹羽山上下起了大雪，冷风在山林间肆虐呼嚎。

流川一觉醒来，已是孩童的模样，白白小小这么一个，头发又软又黑，脸颊肉乎乎的，看着十分可爱。

“仙道彰！——”流川裹上仙道的和服，光着脚跌跌撞撞地冲出寝室。

仙道在庭院中观雪，听到这稚嫩的奶音疑惑地皱了下眉头，转身看去，一个小孩冲出大门，蹦下侧缘，踩着积雪恍如月亮向他奔来。

与高大的战鬼相比，刚刚妖化成人的流川显得小巧玲珑。

仙道单手就能把他抱起来：“不冷？”

流川鼻尖冻得通红，一开口呼出一团白汽，眼睛亮晶晶的：“我可以化出人形了。”

雪后的丹羽山，天空是澄澈的蓝色，阳光洒在房顶的积雪上，金光点点。雪光映照着流川纯洁的脸——他此时的气势与狐妖截然不同，缺了那种平淡沉稳的傲气，多了几分不谙世事的天真。

“原来你幼年时期是长这样的。”仙道从孩童精致的五官依稀辨认出狐妖摄人心魄的绝世容貌，喉结轻微一动，眼神不觉柔软了几分。

流川努了下嘴：“丑？”

“怎么可能？你是世间生得最好看的大妖怪。”仙道拢紧流川身上这件宽大的和服，揉了揉他细软乌黑的头发。

仙道抱着流川进了藏海城。城里还在下雪，街边酒肆里坐满了吃酒取暖的人，也混进了几只像人的妖怪，与人划拳玩乐。

大雪纷纷扬扬地飘洒下来，覆在房屋上、红桥上，落进水流平缓的山月河。

仙道长相英俊，走在街头也不会有人认为他是山中妖怪。

时不时还会遇到几个打着伞的人类少女，娇羞似水莲一般，向他投来爱慕的目光。

仙道心有所属，自然目不斜视，不为所动。倒是在他怀中的流川心中暗暗不爽，鼓着脸瞪着她们，眼底有浅浅的野性，但是年纪实在太小，像是没断奶的狐狸幼崽，起不到任何威慑作用，反而激起了少女们的母爱。其中不乏有爽直胆大的女孩，穿着木屐嘎吱嘎吱跑到仙道面前，由衷地夸赞一句：“您家的孩子长得可真漂亮呐！”

流川不悦地轻哼一声，用冷冰冰的小手拍拍仙道的脸颊：“快走。”

“好。”仙道抱紧流川，把他的脑袋按进自己的肩窝，以略任性的口吻笑着说道，“我家这个漂亮孩子不给别人看了。”

女孩自讨没趣，气鼓鼓地与女伴踏着雪走掉了。

仙道在城中最大的那家裁缝店里给流川买了几身衣裳。

换上羽织外衣与和服裙裤，流川踩着小木屐哒哒哒跑过来哒哒哒跑过去，把仙道逗得笑出了声。连裁缝店的老板也抵挡不住小孩的这股可爱劲，送了他一把绘有仙鹤图案的油纸伞。

回去的时候，流川不让仙道抱了，自己撑着伞，走在雪地里。

仙道缓步跟在他身后，视线始终没有离开这个小人儿。

行至山月河的那座红桥上，流川忽然停下了脚步，他像是想起了什么，一个箭步趴在了栏杆上，踮起脚向桥下看去。

仙道怕小孩掉进河里，稍稍拎住了他的衣领：“看中河里的鱼了？”

“不是。”流川死死地盯着水面，一群群的红色鲤鱼在暗青色的水中游过，他黑漆漆的眼眸腾地一下亮了，挣开仙道的手，迅速爬上栏杆跳了下去，扑通一声，水花飞溅。

仙道猝不及防，紧跟着跃入山月河。

街上的行人急匆匆地围聚过来，妇女高喊：“不好啦——有个小孩掉进水里了！快来人呐！”

平静的深河中隐隐约约透出幽蓝色的薄光。

几名精通水性的壮汉脱去冬衣，下河找人，不过匪夷所思的是，找了半天也没找到人，那一大一小就像在水里蒸发了。

殊不知，两只妖怪已然到了城外。

他们狼狈至极的破水而出。

流川的手里多了一柄武士刀，头发和衣服全都湿透了，脸红扑扑的，眼神异常雀跃，黑瞳似点了漆一般明亮：“仙道彰，我找到我的刀了！”

仙道抹去脸上的水：“你的刀怎么会在红桥下？”

“最近我断断续续想起以前的一些事情了。你被封印后，我来满海城找樋口寻仇，我们在红桥上打过一架，我的刀就是那个时候掉进山月河的。我把他引回丹羽山，以为能打赢他，让他解除封印……”流川有些生气，嘴巴噘了起来，不高兴地说，“哼，我打不过他。”

仙道一怔。

他以为樋口是在山上顺带降服了流川，没想到是流川为了他主动找上樋口。

流川本可以直接返回云隐山，继续当他的大妖怪，也就不会被阴阳师斩下首级。

今日获悉此事，仙道顷刻间心潮如海浪般起伏。

长久以来，他觉得流川对他没有太过深厚的感情。

狐妖性情寡淡，平日里也不怎么开口说话，只有在夜间与他交合时才稍微热情一些，天亮后又冷眉冷眼，似一座万年不化的冰山。

原来并非如此！

生不离，死不弃，怎会是愿赌服输？

仙道的指尖发颤，他早该想明白了。——傲骨铮铮的狐妖，威镇一方的霸主，怎会甘愿屈于他的身下？怎会任由他夜夜索取？怎会极度配合地尝试各种民间春qíng画上的姿势？

记忆里的流川明亮又惊艳，总是穿着纯白色的和服，冷冷的望着他。

那双深不见底的墨色妖瞳里，深藏着流川枫独有的温柔。

仙道此刻终于读懂。

天际落雪茫茫，城外人迹罕至，安静到可以听到雪落下来的声音。

流川的注意力集中在妖刀上，没有发觉仙道的异样。他蹲下身，把武士刀放在雪地里，捧起雪擦拭刀身。

这柄锈迹斑斑的妖刀逐渐变亮。

流川心中一喜，抬头看向仙道：“仙道彰，你看我的刀……”他愣住了，眼中闪过一丝错愣，“喂，你怎么哭了？”

仙道垂眸看着雪地里的小孩，如同注视着纯白无瑕的月亮。

流川像是被战鬼的眼泪烫到了，急忙站起来，朝仙道伸手要抱。

他们的发丝间和衣服上都结起了薄薄的一层冰。

仙道一把抱起小孩，亲吻他额前若隐若现的咒印、亲吻他的鼻尖、亲吻他的脸颊。

“仙道彰，你别哭了。”流川胡乱抹去仙道脸上的泪痕，“你一哭我心里就很难过。”

仙道在世间活了数百年，头一回尝到眼泪是什么滋味，苦涩的，同时又是甘甜的。

流川固执地问：“你为什么哭？”

“我想起了你。想起了以前的你，想起我们在丹羽山共同度过的年岁。”

雪势渐大，像轻盈的鹅羽般飘下来，一片接着一片温柔地降落在仙道的肩头。

“你是我拥在怀中的雪与月。”

9.

大雪封山。

丹羽山迎来了一年当中最冷的时节，山中日夜回响着积雪从高处跌下来的声音。

更多的妖怪进了山，声势浩大，堪比百鬼夜行。

沉寂多年的丹羽山再度成为妖怪聚集的盛地。

妖怪一多，争端随之多了起来，山头时常遍地妖血，融化了积雪，结成血色的坚硬冰坨。

既然是妖怪，自然是要去吃人的，多数都是幻化成花容月貌的女孩，发上簪着花团锦簇的珠钗，专吃贪杯好色的醉汉。

失踪的男子与日俱增，皆生不见人死不见尸，还有几户人家的孩子在半夜凭空消失，再也找不到了——事情闹得这样大，势必会惊动在城中修行的阴阳师。

他们收服了几只吃人的妖鬼，从这几只妖怪的口中得知，丹羽山的战鬼冲破了封印。

此等妖力高深莫测的大妖怪，试问哪个阴阳师不想将他收为自己的式神？

春待月月末的一天正午，一位叫藤原滝的阴阳师无意中找到了红叶林的入口，成功发现了战鬼的栖身之所。

藤原滝大喜过望，但他心知肚明战鬼的厉害之处，先行画符摆阵，召来两只也是大妖怪的式神。

这两只式神久未与别的大妖怪打架，手痒得厉害。

藤原滝不打没把握的仗，口中念诀，在半空中飞快地画了一道金色的符咒。他昨夜提炼了几个御魂，正好用上。

有了御魂的加成，两只式神如虎添翼，周身妖气震荡，冲入庭院。

庭院里积着厚雪。

雪中站着一个手持妖刀的年轻男子，看过来的眼神令式神们悚然一惊。

其中一只式神敏锐地感知到，男子的身上有两股迥然不同的妖气。

另一只式神鲁莽急躁，见了陌生妖怪就不管不顾地攻了上去。

刀光一闪。

——他的一条胳膊被削了下来，赤黑色的血喷溅了一地，无比腥臭。

藤原滝听到式神痛苦的吼叫声，预感到不妙，口中念着护身决，疾步走入庭院，看到雪地里散落着两只式神的尸块，顿时眼前一黑——就连御魂都被打得七零八落，金光转瞬间泯灭在冰冷的雪中。

带着满腔的恶意与贪心闯入妖怪的老巢，藤原滝只有死路一条。这么一个不自量力的阴阳师，流川压根不屑动手。

林中窜出三只满身毛发的妖怪。

藤原滝嗅到了死亡的气息，罩在他身上的护身决也无济于事，再画一道为时已晚。

三只妖怪扑向藤原滝，咬断了他的喉咙，咬着他将他拖回巢穴。

流川眼波平静地擦干净武士刀上的妖血，跨上侧缘，走进屋子里。

他前脚刚走，后脚就爬来一条硕大的野槌，张开血盆大口吞下了地上所有的尸块，把蛇状的身体撑得老大，吃完慢悠悠地离开了。

仙道从满海城回来，拎着一笼鬼灯鱼。在冰冷的空气中，他嗅到了妖怪浓重的血腥气。

庭院地面上的雪有被清扫过的痕迹，残留了少量的赤黑色妖血。

不过他与流川的血祭没有催动，这意味着流川没有遇到危险。

仙道把鬼灯鱼交给跟在自己身后的油赤子。

这些油赤子连日分食从鱼脊上挖下来的那盏鬼灯，火光都变亮了许多，反正有好处可以捞，便相当自觉地担负起了烤鱼的任务。

仙道走入住所，找了一圈，在寝室里找到流川。

流川换了件墨黑色的和服，抱着妖刀躺在床榻上午睡，头发柔软地铺在枕上，皮肤被一身黑衬得更为白皙，泛着珍珠般温润的光泽。

他睡得这般沉，丝毫没有觉察到仙道的妖气近身。又或者他对仙道的气息太过熟悉，没有防备，因而失去了大妖怪该有的警惕心。

直至被战鬼强势地吻到难以呼吸，流川的睫毛才动了动，不情不愿地睁开妖瞳，从烟雾袅袅的迷梦中醒来。

一睁眼流川就看到仙道的脸，一双含着笑的鬼瞳幽幽泛蓝，不加掩饰的欲望在眼底翻涌。

——打从五天前他变回了成年狐妖的模样开始，战鬼就跟进入了发情期的野兽一般，不分昼夜地操他。

昨晚被折腾了一宿，仙道要是再上他一次，恐怕吃不消。

“仙道彰！”流川纯黑的妖瞳里显出无措，按住战鬼探入自己和服下摆的鬼爪，“你到底有完没完？”

“你说呢？”仙道抚摸着流川的大腿，吻他的颈侧。

流川咬了下嘴唇，妖瞳一暗，全身笼起白雾。

仙道觉察流川的意图，正欲用妖气压制他，但还是迟了一步——流川在这团白雾中变回了原形。

“流川枫，你赶紧给我变回来。”仙道坐了起来。

欲求不满的战鬼抱着手，一脸不悦。

“不要。”流川眯着狐狸眼，得意地晃了晃尾巴，“有本事你就杀了我。”

仙道无可奈何，叹了口气，摸了几下流川身上顺滑的毛过过手瘾，他不禁感慨：“以前你可没这么狡猾。”

那时候的狐妖一板一眼，不懂得迂回战术，交合时哪怕体力耗尽晕厥过去也不会选择以这样的方式逃避。

定是那两只狸猫的教育方式有问题，把他的狐妖都给教坏了！——秀治与佑吉这当儿正舒舒服服地窝在家中的小床上，晒干的棉絮草松软喷香，他们前几个月在城里骗回了足够多的储备粮，熬过寒冬完全不成问题。但不知怎的，秀治明明不冷，却不可思议的有种背后发寒的感觉，鼻头发痒，接连打了好几个喷嚏。佑吉也被传染了：“阿啾——”

10.

转眼春回大地，山间冰雪消融，水声不断。

小鹿男移栽到庭院中的那棵山樱树在早春料峭的冷风中抽出了星星点点的花苞。

秀治俨然成了妖怪界的木匠，他送来矮桌和凳子，说是给小狐狸添置的嫁妆。

气得流川差点一刀劈了这些碍眼的桌凳。

仙道倒是颇为喜欢，赏给了秀治一大堆别的妖怪掠劫来的财宝。

一到春天，佑吉就变得多愁善感起来。他太想念他的小狐狸了，小木屋空置了一整个冬天，被雪压垮过一次。秀治说不用修了，小狐狸怎么可能还会住进这间小破屋？可佑吉不舍得，用叶子变了一大捧铜钱，去城里换了些工具回来，敲敲打打把小木屋翻新了一遍。挂在门上的那朵月石花依然色泽鲜艳。

但是佑吉心里非常清楚，流川不再是羸弱到连河童都能随便欺负他的小妖怪了。

——就在前两天，之前那只元兴寺又回到丹羽山，发现他以前住的寺庙被狸猫占了，想要吃了他们把地盘夺回来。

幸好秀治和佑吉跑得快，逃过一劫，他们不敢再回家，跑去山童的巢穴住了几晚。

这件事不知被哪只小妖怪知道了，传到了流川的耳朵里。当夜流川提着妖刀穿过浓雾，走进寺庙，轻而易举地斩杀了这只作恶多端、食人无数的元兴寺。

佑吉在寺庙门口仰望着高大俊美的流川，觉得他比丹羽山山巅之上的月亮还要耀眼。

花见月月中，山樱开了。繁复的花枝纵横交错，枝头攒满白色的山樱花。

秀治做的那套桌凳到底还是派上了用场，仙道和流川每每与进山找茬的外来妖怪打完架，都会坐在树下喝上几杯。

流川的酒量长进了不少，脸也不怎么红了，更没有发生过仙道期待中的酒后乱性。

这日下午，流川有些微醺，在和暖的春风中他灵光乍现，想起了一件极为重要的事情。

“仙道彰，我带你去一个地方。”流川依然直呼战鬼全名，拿着武士刀起身，拽着仙道的胳膊拉着他往庭院外走。

“什么地方？”仙道的声音被春天的阳光晒得懒洋洋的。

流川脚步一顿，扭头看着仙道，一只月白色的蝴蝶飞来，在他眼中投落一小片阴翳。

“当年樋口埋我头颅的地方。”

旧事重提，仙道的心口骤然缩紧，一身暖融融的散漫荡然无存，鬼瞳赫然转为幽蓝——他仍是憎恨樋口的。

时过境迁，岚河变得面目全非。流川循着记忆找到了要找的地方。正值山中万物生发的春季，绿草茂盛，各色野花星罗棋布。

“这里？”

“嗯。”流川点头，蹲下身挖开深褐色的泥土。

“小心，有咒印。”仙道眼明手快，以妖力震碎了土坑中赤红色的封印。

流川捧出埋在地底下贴满符咒的木盒，他看了仙道一眼，在战鬼的妖气庇护下，顺利打开了木盒。

出乎仙道的预料，盒子里装着的是一截没有腐烂的狐狸尾巴。

阳光一照，狐狸尾巴化为亮白色的光点，像一个闪烁的梦一般消失无踪。

至此，流川完整地想起了所有的往事。

“——怎么会是你的尾巴呢？”仙道的眉头皱了起来。心想流川被砍了尾巴是怎么活下来的？

流川闭了闭眼睛：“樋口是想赶尽杀绝的。他知道我的弱点，砍掉我的一条尾巴。然后取了我的妖血，加固了封印你的咒印。——仙道彰，以前你没有见过我的原形，我是三尾狐妖。我有三条尾巴，一直都有。”

仙道困惑：“可你现在不是只有一条尾巴？”

流川的语气仍是没什么波澜：“樋口修行不够，看不见我另外两条尾巴。他割下我的头颅，掩埋我尸身的时候，我自断了一条。”

失去了两条尾巴的狐妖，在月圆夜复生后，妖力所剩无几，心智混沌，被降服前的事全都不记得了。

“那条尾巴……”仙道恍若被一记惊雷劈中，伸手按住了自己的胸口——他在地底下挣脱不了封印的时候，总觉得心脏上萦绕着一股强大的妖气，牢牢地护住他的心脉，不受那尊恶鬼虚像的吞噬。

流川呼了一口气，把空木盒抛回土坑里，转眸看着仙道的鬼瞳，小幅度地勾起唇角。

——这抹倏忽展露的浅笑令天地都黯然失色。

不等仙道做出反应，流川往前一扑，把他一下扑进了春天的花草丛中。

流川用身体压紧仙道，眼尾凝聚着丹羽山无限的春光，傲然说道：“狐妖的守护契约比你的血契厉害多了。”

仙道目色深深地回望，一手抱着流川的腰，一手托着他的脸用指腹摩挲他没有温度的皮肤，恍若在抚摸雪中的一片白月光。

“是的。你比我厉害多了，你早就收服了我。你是名震八方的大妖怪，所以我生生世世甘愿追随你。”

说到最后一个字，仙道的尾音微微发颤。

流川蹙眉，摸他的眼角，故作凶狠地说：“哭了我就揍你。”

仙道莞尔一笑，抱着流川坐了起来，摘去挂在他黑发上的一朵白色山花。

“小枫，我们离开丹羽山吧。”仙道吻着流川的嘴角，“平安京也来了不少想要降服我们的阴阳师，丹羽山不会太平了。——我不想再跟他们打了，我已经厌倦了没完没了的厮斗。你呢？”

流川妖瞳一眨，表现出难得的乖顺与柔情：“我输给了你，说过任你处置。自是跟着你的。”

仙道又在流川的嘴唇上啄了一口，从衣襟中摸出一颗用红绳串着的金色珠子，抓起他的手，戴在了他的手腕上。

“哪来的？”流川好奇地把玩这颗珠子。

“买的。满海城的人管这个叫‘定情信物’。”

“我没有这种信物可以回赠给你。”流川扯下衣袖，盖住了珠子，像是怕仙道问他要回去。

仙道的笑容似妖雾散尽后的丹羽山，清朗且英气，他珍而重之地搂紧流川：“你不是把你的狐狸尾巴给我了吗？”

流川本是山间雪，本是天上月。

——是他至死不换的、唯一的心上人。

11.

满海城里聚集了全国各地的阴阳师，良莠不齐，但个个野心勃勃。有人说连安倍晴明也来了，就住在城中某位达官显贵的邸宅里。

暮春的最后一天，阴阳师们大举杀进丹羽山。红叶林被付之一炬，大火烧了三四天，时不时传出妖怪凄惨的叫声。火光掩映着阴阳师眼中的冷光。——妖怪为了生而食人作恶，那么人为了活便只能让他们死。

一众阴阳师的目标都是红叶林深处的战鬼，以及另一只身穿白色和服的大妖怪。

他们踩着红叶林烧焦的土，围拢了战鬼的栖身之所，至于谁能收服这两只妖力惊人的大妖怪就各凭本事了。

孰料却扑了个空。

这里空空荡荡，妖气全无。

庭院中的山樱凋零了大半，猎猎山风吹过，花瓣飘得到处都是。

阴阳师不死心，把房舍都拆了，只找到一些藏在床底下的古画碎片。他们花了大半天时间勉强把碎片拼凑起来，画上有山月河、有红桥、有无山寺盖着白雪的塔顶——只不过是一副寻常的景物小画罢了。

又是一年冬。

现如今的满海城歌舞升平，人们安居乐业，不再受妖鬼的威胁。

天一冷，酒肆便人满为患。

靠窗边坐着一个落魄的中年男人，一个劲地喝酒。窗外雪落无声。

邻座的青年晃着酒杯，与他搭话：“你不是大阴阳师樋口的儿子么。怎么没有继承令尊的衣钵？”

“什么大阴阳师！徒有虚名！”中年男子忿忿地解了腰带，敞开和服，他的腹部凸起，像长了颗硕大的瘤子，“他逆天改命，与恶鬼为伍，死后所有的孽力报应到我的身上来了，就连我的妻子和女儿都死于非命。”

“但他毕竟封印了战鬼啊。战鬼可是众妖之王……”

“胡扯！瞎掰！”右手面一个矮小的男子打断了他，“众妖之王乃大江山的酒吞童子是也！世上哪来什么战鬼？你不要信口雌黄！”

青年撑着脸，倒也没有与其争辩，醉醺醺地兀自反问：“是么？莫非是我记错了？”

妖鬼怪谈，众说纷纭，真真假假哪里还分得清？

有人拿着酒杯高声说道：“管他什么酒吞童子还是什么战鬼，妖怪的事与我们有什么关系？来来来，吃酒吃酒！”

月光明净。

满海城已是一座酩酊大醉的雪城。

夜深人静，那个矮小的男子走出酒肆，他在红桥下逗留了好一阵子，借着月光，仿佛看见桥上站着一只漂亮的大妖怪，一袭无垢的白色和服，气质清冷出尘。桥下水波粼粼，大妖怪是山峦上梦境般的月色。

男子揉揉发胀的眼睛，红桥上实则空无一人，他迈开步子出了城，在山脚下的深雪里打了个滚，变成一只狸猫，窜入山中。

狸猫回到小夜川的住处，打着酒嗝与另一只狸猫说：“我今天把酒吞童子大人搬出来转移视线了。大江山的妖怪横行，还威胁到了平安京，阴阳师们无暇再顾及战鬼和……和我们的小狐狸。用不了多久，他们就会被世人遗忘。我的小狐狸哟……我不会忘了他的。秀治啊，他们究竟去哪里了，你知道吗？”

秀治只知道仙道和流川是在一个雨夜离开丹羽山的。那晚雨声滴滴答答，他被吵得夜不能寐，起身发现门口放着一个大箱子，过去一看，里面装满了各色各样的金银财宝。神情冷寂的大妖怪于白色妖雾中现身，同他告别，又在雾气中消失。

——这是秀治最后一次见到流川。

佑吉闭着眼絮絮叨叨地嘀咕了几句，声音转小，坠入了梦乡。

秀治趴在窗口看了眼墙边的小木屋，门上的月石花静默在夜色中，晕散开柔和的光雾。

高悬于天际的明月如同当年一般又圆又亮，把满山的积雪照得隐约泛蓝。

目之所及，山景依旧。


End file.
